Exceptional Human Beings
"Exceptional Human Beings" is the 10th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 56th of the overall series. Logline The search for Tara Markov continues – but who's doing the searching and where?! Synopsis Title The title can refer to Halo, whom Geo-Force calls "exceptional" thrice. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov/Geo-Force |- | Bash Bashford | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Halo/Violet Harper |- | colspan="2" | Cassandra Savage |- | class="VA" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Will Harper |- | class="VA" | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Batman |- | class="VA" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | class="VA" | Kelly Hu | colspan="2" | Jade Nguyen |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse |- | class="VA" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce |- | Ron Evers | |- | Silas Stone | |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Zeno Robinson | Victor Stone | |- | Steel | |- | Marv Evers | |- | class="VA" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Forager |- | class="VA" | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2" | Oracle |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Fred Tatasciore | colspan="2" | Slade Wilson/Deathstroke |- | Metamorpho | |- | class="VA" | Danny Trejo | colspan="2" | Bane |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Jacob Vargas | Sebastian Cardona | |- | Cisco Ramon | |- | class="VA" | Gwendoline Yeo | colspan="2" | Lady Shiva |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Brucely |- | colspan="3" | Hal Jordan |- | colspan="3" | Katana |- | colspan="3" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="3" | Parademon (photo) Continuity * Batman, Katana and Metamorpho follow up on Cheshire's lead from "Triptych", where she told Artemis that the League of Shadows was being run out of Santa Prisca. * After landing at Santa Prisca, Batman, Katana and Metamorpho enter the cave previously used in "Summit". * Victor Stone was first mentioned on Steve Lombard's radio show in "Evolution". * Steel says that the Fatherbox has been seen repairing and/or healing Apokoliptian tech and parademons. This was seen in the opening of "Princes All". * The apparatus that was stolen by Shade in "Triptych" has been returned to STAR Labs and is seen crackling electricity. This was also observed in the end of what episode when it was being returned to STAR Labs. * Megan tells Conner she's only wearing her engagement ring, which Conner gave her in "Princes All". * The score heard during the training scene at Owings Mills is the first musical arrangement heard in the first episode of the show, "Independence Day", titled "Dynamic Duo Ice Freeze" and featured on Young Justice: Music from the DC Comics Animated Television Series. * Forager's exo-shell is slowly regenerating from his encounter with Lobo in the previous episode, "Home Fires". * Jefferson recalls Helga referring to Brion and Halo as "her kids" in "Home Fires". * Deathstroke tells Cassandra that in their line of business it is better not to get attached to people, to which she agrees, possibly referring to her sister and the events of "Evolution". * Deathstroke is confirmed to be the the new leader of the League of Shadows, a question raised in "Rescue Op" and "Triptych". * Batman mentions previous incursions to Santa Prisca in "Drop-Zone" in "Usual Suspects". * Cheshire is recovering from being shot in "Triptych". She also goes to see her daughter, which Artemis told her to do also is that episode. * Bane is no longer using Venom as a strength enhancer, as he did in "Drop-Zone" and "Usual Suspects". Trivia * Number 16: ** Victor's jersey number is 16. * End credits shot: Brucely feeding in Will and Artemis's kitchen. ** Batman's teaming up with Katana and Metamorpho is a direct reference to The Brave and the Bold #200, in which these three belonged to the classic line-up of the team. * Victor's remark to his father "So why assume I'm human?" foreshadows the events of the the following episode. * "Booyah", the interjection first shouted by Ron Evers, was Cyborg's catchphrase in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!. Evers does not only resemble those shows' iteration of Cyborg, but he is also voiced by the same actor, Khary Payton. * Lady Shiva calls Katana's sword "Soultaker". In the comics, this sword captures the spirit of every being killed by it and allows the wielder to communicate with it. * One customer in Pingree's Ice Cream Shop is wearing a pair of Goode Goggles. * Lady Shiva speaks fluent Chinese. When Deathstroke's chopper arrives, she instructs the shadows to "stop" their training with "停止" Goofs * On Lady Shiva's profile, "assassin" is misspelled "assasin". * The window of the ice cream shot says "Pingrees" in the first shot, but "Pingree's" when Victor Stone is talking to Bash Bashford. Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External links Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Francisco Paredes